Repairs
by Crazedtroll
Summary: After the events of Fast Lane, the team starts to rebuild their trust and friendship. To do this, Cisco and Barry plan an outing, but will Harry agree and is he a David Bowie fan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings, this story takes place almost immediately after last week's episode Fast Lane. Obviously, spoilers. It is also my way of remembering a great artist, so if you aren't a David Bowie fan, you might not want to read this story. That said, please enjoy. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Sorry! Comments and reviews welcomed. Not my properties and I make no monies from this. - CT**_

Harry woke with a start, vague memories of Cisco coming into the workroom floating up. Obviously, he had fallen asleep while working on trying to figure out a way to restore the speed he had stolen from Barry. Groaning, Harry sat back in the chair and stretched, flinching as he moved his arm causing his wounds from Zoom to pull. Glaring at the boards where he had been working, he ran a hand over his face, and then through his hair. Eyes going wide, he jumped to his feet and raced to the bathroom, glaring at what he saw in the mirror.

"Ramon," Harry bellowed as he exited the bathroom and strode towards the cortex. Obviously it was some sort of joke. Revenge for what Harry did to Barry. "Ramon," Harry snarled again as he entered the cortex. Barry was there with the engineer, both talking softly over pictures.

"Oh good, you're awake," Cisco said, looking up from his conversation with Barry.

"Hair looks good Harry," Barry added, studying the look with a critical eye.

"Ramon, what the hell did you do to my hair?" Harry demanded, ignoring the speedster. Though he did wonder what Barry was doing with the makeup he was applying to his face.

"Oh, it's just for your costume for tonight," Cisco said. "I think I did a pretty good job. Caitlin should have our contacts ready in a minute or two. What do you think?" Throwing his hands out, Cisco spun, showing off his costume.

"You look like a clown from the 1970s. Red hair doesn't suit you. What costume?" Harry continued to glare, while Barry got his phone out.

"For tonight," Cisco said with a shrug. He paused to check himself out in a mirror. "I think I look good." He adjusted the massive shoulder pads a little.

"Ramon, kindly explain why you felt a need to shave the sides and back of my head and dye what remaining hair you left me gray!" Harry could barely contain his anger.

"It's tribute night at Karaoke tonight," Barry explained. "Cisco? I can't tell, did I get this right?" Barry motioned at the red lightening bolt going across his face. Pausing from working on his own costume, Cisco came over to study Barry's face.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry felt like a kid throwing a temper tantrum, but he wanted an answer, and everybody was ignoring him. He fought a blush of shame as he realized he'd actually stamped his foot in frustration.

"Tonight," Cisco began. "We are all going out to the karaoke bar, where it is tribute night."

"I don't do karaoke," Harry instantly replied.

"Think of it as penance," Barry suggested, pulling a red wig on and standing to face Harry. "Now, coat off." Without waiting, the speedster removed Harry's black coat. "I'm going to be Aladdin Sane," Barry continued, pausing to study five neatly stitched holes on the left shoulder of the jacket.

"And I'm going as Ziggy Stardust," Cisco continued, pointing at the gold circle painted onto his forehead.

"That supposed to mean something to me?" Harry demanded.

"Are you telling me that Earth 2 didn't have David Bowie?" Cisco said, eyes wide in shock.

"This is my Earth 2," Harry countered. "Our David Bowie isn't dead."

"How do you know? He just died here," Barry shot back, still studying the carefully patched jacket. Pressing his lips firmly together, Harry simply glared. Seeing what Barry was looking at, the scientist grabbed his jacket from the speedster and draped it over the back of a chair.

"Fine, what the hell does all that have to do with my new hairdo?" The older man asked waving at his now gray hair.

"Blackstar," Cisco said, offering him a picture. "I even have the book for you to carry." Taking the picture, Harry glowered down at it. "Clothes are over there." Grabbing Harry's left arm, Cisco missed the man's flinch as the excited engineer dragged the older man over to a table where a shabby gray-white dress shirt, and equally shabby black sport coat waited.

"You expect me to dress up as a dead man and go with you to some karaoke bar?" Harry summarized.

"Yep," Barry agreed.

"So, Cisco cut and dyed my hair for it?" Harry felt anger bubbling just below the surface. "While you both get to wear wigs." Harry gave the wigs a significant look.

"Contacts are done," Caitlin said, entering the room. "Remember, the left iris is the one with the anisocoria." She barely slowed down as she pressed a container into Harry's chest and moved on to genty hand Barry and Cisco theirs.

"You mean the blown pupil that didn't get any smaller," Cisco supplied as he took his contacts and went to put them in. Sighing, Harry put the contact case down next to the clothes and dropped into the chair. Frowning at the older man, Barry thought back to the neatly repaired jacket and made a decision.

"Take off your shirt," Barry ordered, coming to stand next to Harry, studying the other man intently. Wanting his hands free, the speedster carefully put his contacts down to the left of Harry's so they wouldn't get mixed up.

"What?" Harry looked up, trying to suppress a shiver. He was starting to feel mildly feverish.

"So you can get into the rest of your costume. No point letting your hair go to waste," Barry argued. Sighing, Harry gave in, knowing that there was going to be no way to hide his injuries. Moving carefully, he managed to get his right arm out of the sleeve easily enough. Watching him with arms crossed, Barry's eyes narrowed as he saw Harry's struggle.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Barry asked as he stepped forwards to help the other man. While they had only let Harry out of the cell a day ago, Barry had easily forgiven him. A gasp of pain slipped past the older man's lips as Barry finished getting the shirt removed. "What the hell?" Barry stared at the bandages on Harry's shoulder and the livid bruise that covered the majority of the skin there. Blood had seeped through some of the bandages so the speedster started to carefully peel them away. "Hey Caitlin," Barry called out, frowning at the wounds.

"Yes?" Caitlin looked up at her name, having been trying to ignore Harry as best as she could.

"I think you need to have a look at these," Barry called out. "How did you get these?" He turned a serious gaze on his patient, and Harry sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid the conversation now.

"Zoom," Harry uttered the name as if that was all the answer they needed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, coming to stand next to Barry, frowning down at the man seated before them.

"I think these are infected," Barry told her as he revealed the angry, red, oozing wounds.

"I cleaned them out, but they keep re-opening," Harry piped up, feeling very much like a child being tended to by his parents.

Slipping into doctor mode, Caitlin leaned forwards and study the wounds. "Has your movement been impaired?" She asked the questions as she poked and prodded at the injuries.

"Not very much," Harry answered. "Hurts sometimes and I can feel them pull when I move." Cisco came over then, dressed in the entirety of his costume. Colourful stripes and a plunging neckline made it difficult for Harry to stay angry.

"What's everyone looking at?" Cisco asked, coming over and going pale at the sight of the infected holes. "Oh man, I think I might be sick."

"I'll need to clean these out again, rebandage them, and then you'll need a shot of antibiotics," Caitlin explained. As she went to get supplies, Barry's phone beeped.

"Oh, hey, Cisco, can I skype with Iris? The hospital wanted to keep her one more night but she wouldn't let me cancel on this," Barry informed his friend.

"How did this happen?" Caitlin asked softly while Cisco helped Barry.

"Zoom had a point to prove," Harry explained.

"Why didn't you have me look at it when you told us the truth?" The young doctor was struggling to contain her anger. Nobody seemed to get under her skin like Harry and she didn't know why.

"Because Joe was busy throwing me into the pipeline," Harry supplied.

"You could have told us when we let you out," Caitlin pointed out as she took an antiseptic to the injuries.

"I didn't see the point. I'd treated them the best I could. Why bother you?" He was watching her face, trying to understand what she was feeling.

"Bother me? You're injured. I'm a doctor. It is my job to patch people up. What about the infection?"

"I didn't want you to think I was offering excuses for what I did. As for the infection, I didn't think you'd care." He said it bluntly, and Caitlin's hand flew before she really knew what she was doing.

The slap echoed around the cortex, catching the attention of Barry, Cisco, and even Iris over skype. For a moment Harry just sat, head turned towards his right shoulder. There was a bright red handprint visible on his left cheek. Slowly, Harry stretched his jaw and let his head come back to face forwards. "I need to get the antibiotic," Caitlin said after a moment of painful silence. Harry just nodded.

"Barry, is everything okay?" Iris asked softly. She wasn't certain what was going on, but she could feel the tension in the room over the phone.

"Yeah. We'll be okay. It's part of the reason I wanted us to go out tonight," Barry supplied. "I trust Harry, but I think he could use some cheering up. It'll be a day or two before we can get to Earth two. Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go out, have a good time," Iris ordered. "Sorry I'm missing it. I'm sending Dad home for a good night sleep in a little bit. Looking forwards to having some time to myself." Iris managed a smile, her eyes going wide as Barry turned enough to let her see Harry's shoulder. Zoom had done a number on the older man, and Iris wondered if her dad knew about what Harry had been through.

"Okay. I have to finish getting dressed," Barry said, moving around to continue pulling on his costume.

"Wait, I need pictures," Iris demanded. "I know Cisco is Ziggy Stardust, you're Aladdin Sane, Caitlin is the Thin White Duke, but who is Harry?"

"Oh, David Bowie in the music video for Blackstar," Barry supplied. "Cisco buzzed the back and sides of his head and dyed his hair gray. See." Barry went over to Harry. "Say hello!"

"Ms. West," Harry said, cocking his head to one side for a nod. He flinched as Caitlin jabbed him with a needle to deliver the antibiotics.

"Nice hair, Dr. Wells," Iris said, grinning at the eye roll he responded with. "Have fun tonight."

"Night, Iris," Barry called out.

"Night, Barr," Iris replied. The call ended leaving the quartet to finish getting ready for their evening out.

"No alcohol for you tonight," Caitlin informed her patient. "You should have this shoulder immobilized for at least 24 hours. I'll get you a sling."

"Aw, Caitlin," Cisco began, shifting uncomfortably in his tight pants. "That'll ruin his costume. Harry, here, I have the blindfold." He offered the other man a flesh coloured rag with two small buttons sewn onto it.

"Fine, no sling while we're out. Once we're done, you need to sling it," Caitlin relented. "I will know if you don't," she added. "I'll check these again in forty-eight hours." She pulled her vest straight, and smoothed the sleeves of her white dress shirt. Turning away from her patient, she picked up a vial and carried it over to Barry. "New formula. Pretty sure it will get you drunk for a little bit."

"Awesome," Barry said, taking the vial. "Hope you have a few." Smiling, Caitlin handed him a box. Opening it, the speedster grinned at the twenty vials contained within. "Harry, you're designated driver!" With a whoop, the speedster headed out the door, laughing as Cisco literally dragged Harry along by the right arm.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Bar

**The Bar**

The bar was packed. Nearly everyone was in costume, making Harry feel a little better about his own outfit. When they had arrived Cisco double checked their costumes, lecturing Harry about not wearing the contacts. Now the engineer was dragging the older man towards the bathrooms so Harry could get the contacts in his eyes more easily. "Why didn't you put them on at the lab?" Cisco demanded as they entered the bathroom. There was no division of sex, and a few women looked up from the mirrors as the men entered.

"Because Caitlin was busy stabbing me with a needle," Harry shot back. Rolling his eyes, Cisco dragged the other man to the one free mirror and shoved him down in the seat in front of it. "Hey, watch it! If you reopen these damn things and bring Caitlin's wrath down upon me, I will hurt you." The two men glowered at each other and one of the women laughed softly.

"Sorry," Cisco finally relented after studying Harry's face. He wasn't certain, but the young engineer thought he could see pain tugging at the older man's eyes. "Just, put your contacts in." Cisco turned his attention to the rest of the room as Harry pulled the case out of his pocket. Putting the book with the dark cover and a black star in the middle down, Cisco had insisted he carry it, Harry frowned as he unscrewed the cases. "Come on man, hurry up," Cisco nagged, annoyed that he was missing anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Harry shook his head and looked to the engineer.

"I don't know how to put them in," Harry admitted.

"What?" Cisco couldn't believe the other man had just admitted he didn't know something.

"The contacts," Harry clarified, trying to ignore the look on Ramon's face. "I don't know how to put them in my eyes."

"Oh, uhm," Cisco floundered, uncertain how to show the other man and uncomfortable doing it for him.

"I can help," the woman next to them offered. She had on a large blonde wig with the hair going up high and draping down in true 80s fashion. On the table in front of her sat three palm-sized clear globes. Apparently she had just finished putting the finishing touches on her make-up, with heavy eye-shadow around her eyes.

"Great. I'll wait at the door," Cisco gushed and raced for the door.

"Thank you," Harry told her seriously as she turned him so that they faced each other.

"No problem. Your boyfriend is cute and his excitement is palpable," the female Jareth said as she helped him get first one contact and then the other in place. Blinking rapidly, partly because of the contacts but more at the thought of dating Cisco, Harry bit his tongue.

"Honey, are you ready?" Another woman came up behind the female Goblin King.

"Just helping this one get his contacts in," the female Jareth told the other woman. "There, what do you think?" Realizing his helper was done, Harry blinked and looked to the other woman, who was wearing a billowing white dress shirt, jeans, and a silver-white vest.

"Not bad, but can you do the accent?"

"Is that a requirement?" Harry asked.

"It is if you are going to look like that." The new woman frowned. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Harrison Wells?"

"Yep," Harry answered, turning to inspect his reflection. It looked to him like he was done.

"What's your name?" This question bothered Harry. Getting help from a stranger, getting called Cisco's boyfriend, and even dressing like a brilliant dead artist, Harry could handle. Being recognized and identified as Eobard Thawne, well, he'd had enough of that.

"David Jones," Harry quickly said, doing his best to mimic David Bowie's accent. Then, because he figured he would go with the part, he pecked a kiss to Jareth's cheek. "Thanks luv. See you out there." He stood and left the bathroom.

Cisco was waiting for him, eyes fixed on the stage. Seeing Harry step in front of him, the engineer reached out and caught the older man by the left arm. "Hey, did you get her number?" Cisco asked as he pulled Harry close.

"No," Harry answered, shaking his head in case Ramon hadn't heard him.

"Harry, you're killing me," Cisco complained, tugging his companion towards Barry and Caitlin.

"Ouch. I warned you," Harry complained, pulling his arm back.

"Right, sorry," Cisco replied seriously. "Did I hurt you?" He indicated Harry's shoulder, flinching when he saw the other man's good arm move up towards his injuries.

"No. I'm okay." Harry tried to wave away Ramon's concern.

"Good. Now, why didn't you get her number?" They had reached the table Barry and Caitlin had claimed. Sighing, Harry turned an irritated look on the younger man as Cisco took the drink Barry offered.

"Because she thought you were my boyfriend," Harry answered, dropping into the chair across from Caitlin. He timed it perfectly, just as Cisco was taking a sip, so that the young engineer ended up spraying Barry with the mouthful.

"What?" Cisco gasped out, trying not to choke on the little bit of drink left in his mouth.

"Some woman thought you two were a couple?" Barry couldn't contain his amusement. Caitlin simply arched an eyebrow, keeping her opinion quiet. For his part, Harry had pulled a phone out of his pocket and was doing something with it.

"Yes. The woman who helped me put my contacts in said that my boyfriend was cute," Harry supplied, not looking up from his phone.

"Oh, hey, can I see the finished product?" Barry requested, his excitement practically making him buzz. Looking up, Harry frowned and then realized that there was already an empty vial on the table. Clearly, Barry had started enjoying Caitlin's new formula.

"Fine," Harry grumbled with a sigh. Standing, he stood while the group inspected his look. "This colouring isn't the permanent kind, is it?" Harry demanded of Cisco. He had no choice but to accept the hair cut, at least it wasn't that different from the one he'd come through the breach with.

"No, it washes out," Cisco said, grinning widely. "I think it looks good. Your vest is perfect as are your jeans. Who knew Harry was already half David Bowie." Rolling his eyes, Harry sat once more. A server came by their table.

"Nice costumes," the young man said, looking over the group. "Can I get you all drinks?"

"Definitely," Cisco said immediately putting in an order for another beer.

"I'll have another rum and coke," Caitlin declared with a nod. "And he will have ginger ale," she continued, pointing at Harry.

"Beer," Barry added. The server nodded and vanished back towards the bar. The room became a little quieter as the owner took the stage.

"Alright folks, this night has officially started. Thank you everyone for coming out. While you are all more than welcomed to do any song you want, if you can tie it in with David Bowie that'd be great. Also, we're having a number of costume contests, so please, feel free to enter one or more! Thank you and remember, we're here to pay tribute to a great one!" Cheers went up and the woman left the stage as a man stepped up. Music started playing and more shouts of joy went up as "Starman" was recognized.

The singer wasn't bad, and Harry tried to relax as the night wore on. Their drinks were brought and soon Caitlin, Cisco, and even Barry were showing signs of mild inebriation. Nearly every single song was a Bowie song. The group received several compliments on their costumes, and after a few drinks, Cisco and Caitlin stumbled up on stage to sing "Rebel Rebel" with Barry eventually going up and singing "Let's Dance" to cheers from the audience. To Harry's surprise, the speedster actually seemed to be getting drunker with each vial of Caitlin's concoction. Well, at least the group were enjoying themselves.

"Hey," Cisco slurred several hours into the night. "Harry, you haven't sung anything."

"She's right," Caitlin weaved as she spoke. "You gotta sing."

"I don't do karaoke," Harry said with a grumpy look. His Jesse would have loved this, all these people milling around dressed as David Bowie in various stages of his career. Course, she'd hate that he'd died.

"Hey David," the female Jareth from before said, coming over. "When are we going to hear you singing?" She was doing a poor attempt at mimicking the accent, and draped herself over Harry's shoulders as she spoke.

"We were just telling him, he's gotta go up," Barry told her.

"Yep, totally," Jareth agreed. "Sara and I entered you lot in the group costume contest." She motioned back at her companion in the blouse and vest.

"Excellent," Barry cheered exuberantly. He just seemed to get happier the more he drank.

"So, David," Jareth purred, leaning more heavily on the man. "What are you going to sing?" Cisco, who was the least intoxicated of the three younger team members, saw pain fill Harry's face.

"Hey, hands off," was all Cisco's mildly impaired brain could manage. Getting to unsteady feet, he grabbed Harry's right hand and pulled him away from the woman. "I was jus' taking him to pick a song." Without looking back, Cisco dragged the other man to the woman in charge of signup.

"Would you care to make a selection?" The woman asked Cisco, offering him a tablet with songs listed. "Once this gentleman is done you'll be up next. Nice timing."

"I'm not singing. He is," Cisco said, looking over the list. "Okay, Harry, I got this. You just go up there and sing your grumpy little heart out." Harry frowned at the comment and grin Cisco was wearing.

"You think I can't do it?" Harry demanded. Still grinning, Cisco just shrugged.

"You said you can't do karaoke," Cisco supplied, tapping at the screen. "This one," he told the woman, handing back the tablet just as the person onstage finished to a calm applause. He had been okay, not great.

"I said I don't do karaoke, not can't," Harry grumbled as Cisco pushed him towards the stage.

"Same difference," Cisco called out as the older man stumbled across the stage to a decent amount of applause.

Glowering at Cisco, Harry decided he would show the engineer the difference. With a deep, calming breath, he stepped up to the microphone. After shooting one last glare at Cisco he glanced down at the screen to find out what he was singing. A smirk tugged at his lips. As the familiar strains of the music reached his ears, he took a deep breath and jumped in perfectly on time to sing "Heroes."

As Cisco stood there, silly grin on his face and arms crossed, he watched Harry look flustered for only a moment before he appeared to relax and become someone completely different. With each word Harry sang, Cisco's smile faded until his mouth formed a circle of shock. Not only could Harry sing, but through some insane transformation, he was also moving like Bowie. Somehow, the man looked skinnier, managed to jutt his hips out more at times, and became someone completely different. Numb with shock, Cisco managed to stumble back to their table and take a seat as Harry continued to sing.

"Oh, look, David Bowie is on stage," Caitlin said, drunkenly squinting up at Harry. "He looks a lot like Harry," she continued. Barry laughed, joined by Cisco.

"Caitlin, that is Harry," Barry informed her. Leaning back in her chair, Caitlin arched an eyebrow.

"He has impressive control of his hips," Caitlin mused as she watched the man on stage. "Did you know he could do that?" She looked accusingly at Cisco.

"Nope," Cisco slurred a little, lifting his drink to his lips. "Harry's been holding out on us." He grinned a little as he watched the older man finish up the song and then leave the stage to cheers, applause, and even a few catcalls.

Ignoring the people slapping him on the back, Harry dropped back into his seat with a sigh. Reaching out, he picked up his drink, pausing when he realized the trio had all eyes glued to him. "What?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Nothin'," Cisco replied with a shrug. With that, the evening continued. A few songs later Barry headed to the bathroom.

"Ramon," Harry said, watching the inebriated speedster head towards the restroom. "Do me a favour, go with Barry, make sure he takes things nice and slow."

"'Kay," Cisco said, staggering to his feet and going after the young CSI.

"I'm a babysitter," Harry grumbled to himself as he drank more of his gingerale, glancing at Caitlin. The young doctor was watching Harry intently. "What?"

On stage a band took over for the rest of the night starting with "As the World Falls Down." Caitlin was still staring at Harry when a man dressed as Ziggy Stardust dropped a heavy hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Hey, Blackstar," Ziggy began. "Let's dance."

"Put on your red shoes and dance the blues," Harry replied. "Without me."

"Come on, one dance," Ziggy said, grabbing Harry's hand and yanking on it as he turned to head to the dance floor. Instead of making it to the floor, Ziggy crashed into Caitlin, who was blocking the path.

"He told you to get lost," Caitlin said with a scowl. "Cause he's dancing with me." Taking Harry's right hand, the doctor then turned and pulled the older man away from Ziggy. Much to the older scientist's surprise, Caitlin led him out to the dance floor and they assumed the position.

"We're really going to dance?" Harry asked in surprise as they swayed together on the dance floor.

"Shut up and enjoy the music," Caitlin growled. Arching an eyebrow at her, Harry fell silent and simply obeyed. When the song ended he allowed the female to drag him back to the table. Cisco looked like he was falling asleep, and Harry though Barry looked like he was about to vibrate in place.

"Okay, time to go," Harry said, pulling Cisco to his feet. "Allen, grab Snow," he ordered. "Let's go. Party's over." With various grumbles and groans, Harry managed to herd the group out and to his car where he helped the trio get in and buckled before setting out to take them home.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Again, Home Again

_**Did you think the story was over? Final chapter! After attending the David Bowie tribute at the bar, Harry must now get the drunk trio home safe and sound while still dressed as Blackstar himself! Comments welcomed as always! No beta - all my own mistakes. I did try to catch them all. Sorry for the delay! -CT**_

 **Caitlin's Apartment Building**

Giggling echoed down the hallway as Caitlin leaned heavily against Harry. "Come on Snow," Harry grumbled, trying to get the woman to walk without leaning against him. "Can't you walk straight?"

"You know," Caitlin slurred, flailing fingers near his face. "You sing and dance very swell." She stumbled, but Harry caught her. "Oh, and you can catch too." More giggles erupted from the female doctor, bouncing off the walls in the apartment building hallway.

"And you cannot hold your alcohol," Harry complained as he attempted to get Caitlin standing. When she resisted, he sighed in exasperation and lifted her into his arms. It dragged more explosive laughter from the woman. As for Harry, it made his shoulder scream in pain, but he wasn't about to let Caitlin fall and hurt herself.

"Caitlin!" A little old woman poked her head out of the door closest to them. "Oh, what on earth are you doing to Dr. Snow?" She glowered at Harrison.

"Trying to get her home," Harry informed the woman as he strained to hang on to the squirming Caitlin. He shuffled his feet forwards, hoping the nosy neighbour would either help or go away.

"Oh dear," the neighbour said. "Do you need help?"

"Yes. Which apartment?" Harry grunted. The old woman started to respond but then stopped and glared at him with eyes narrowed.

"Who exactly are you?" The woman demanded. She squinted her eyes suspiciously and looked Harry up and down.

"Her Uncle David," Harry finally answered. This drew another round of insane giggling from Caitlin.

"Isn't he cute?" Caitlin said to her neighbour.

"Apartment," Harry growled.

"She's never mentioned an Uncle David before," the old woman said, peering at the two standing in the hallway.

"David Jones," Harry said, nodding. "Look, if you can't or won't help me." With a grunt, Harry put Caitlin down and grabbed her purse. "I will figure this out myself."

"Rude," Caitlin grumbled. It earned her an eye roll from Harry.

"Which apartment," Harry said desperately. "Allen and Ramon are still in the car downstairs. Please, before one of them decides to decorate the interior with stomach contents. Come on." Their matching contact eyes met and for a brief lucid moment, she seemed to relent in her torture.

"That one," Caitlin slurred with a nod at the next door down. "I'd give you my keys, but you shook those already."

"Took," Harry automatically corrected as he pulled her keys out of his pocket. "Come on dear." Taking her by the elbow, Harry guided her to the apartment door and unlocked it.

Coming after them, the old woman called out, "Are you going to rape and murder her?"

"Of course, let me do exactly that," Harry snarled, whirling to face the little old lady.

Catching hold of his left hand, Caitlin tugged him back. "Come on Uncle David, I need you to tuck me into bed before you take care of Cisco and Barry," she said, smiling brightly. Glowering at the old woman, Harry sighed and turned back to Caitlin, allowing her to drag him inside the apartment. Wobbling on her feet, the female doctor slammed the door shut and nearly fell on her face. Luckily, Harry managed to catch her and drag her into the living area where he deposited her on the couch.

"I'm going to get you some water and leave it here beside the couch. Make sure you drink it throughout the night," Harry instructed, getting up after making sure she was settled on the couch. As he turned his back to her, he jumped, whirling to glower at her.

"Nice sass," Caitlin giggled, her hand still hovering where she'd pinched his backside. Growling softly under his breath, Harry decided to ignore the comment and quickly raced to the kitchen. He found some sort of sport drink half-empty in the fridge. He filled it the rest of the way with water and then carried it back to her.

"Drink this throughout the night and it should help reduce your hangover," Harry explained to the inebriated female doctor. "Now, I'm going to go take care of Mr. Ramon and Mr. Allen. Good night, Snow." He started to head out, thinking she was already asleep, but her hand shot out and caught his left, causing him to bite back a cry of pain.

"I care," Caitlin mumbled as he turned back to face her. "Never think I don't," she finished, her eyes wide and serious.

"I know, Snow. Get some rest and drink some fluids," Harry replied softly. He watched her eyes flutter shut before he left, making sure the door locked behind him.

"Did you rape her?" Demanded the irritating neighbour.

"I got her some water and made sure she was settled into bed on her couch. I didn't even go into her bedroom. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get her drunk friends home safe and sound. Good night," Harry answered, starting down the hallway. He wondered if Snow would remember her behaviour the next day.

 **West House**

Joe looked up as he heard the sound of a key in the lock and the door opened a moment later. "Okay, in we go," Harry's voice carried into the house, followed by a swaying Barry. "Easy. Good." Joe watched, unnoticed, as Harry paused Barry long enough to close the door. "Snow might have to rework that formula. It seems to be having a last effect."

"My room's upstairs," Barry slurred, taking a step and almost stumbling. Lunging forwards, Harry managed to catch the speedster and get him straightened up.

"Definitely having a lasting effect. Okay. Take the steps slowly," Harry instructed, taking Barry's arm and pulling it over his own shoulders. "At least your aren't as bad off as Snow was," Harry mused.

"Caitlin's gonna be mad at you," Barry teased. "She said you're not supposed to be moving that shoulder."

"Caitlin was too inebriated to care twenty minutes ago," Harry shot back. "Step up."

"You know you're gonna have to wear the sling tomorrow," Barry's voice traveled down the steps and then faded as the two men continued upstairs. Joe listened to the sounds of Harry getting Barry settled into bed and was waiting when the scientist came down the stairs.

"Detective West," Harry paused, one foot on the last step as he faced an angry looking Joe.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Joe demanded, arms angrily crossed over his chest.

"Put him to bed," Harry instantly answered, taking the last step so that he and Joe were on the same level.

"I meant, why is he in that state?" Joe growled softly.

"Oh. Dr. Snow made some highly concentrated alcohol so that Barry could get drunk. Unfortunately, I fear he overdid it," Harry supplied, trying his best to stay calm and just answer the detective's questions.

"Why you?" Joe glared at the man, studying him, trying to read the tired look.

"Designated Driver," Harry supplied. "If you don't mind, I have Ramon passed out in the car. He's the last one I have to get home."

"We're not done here," Joe grumbled.

"Look, I get it. I fucked up and nearly got your daughter killed trying to save mine. I'm sorry. I will do everything in my power to put this right. At this moment, I have a drunk in my car who might be awake and doing God knows what in my backseat! If it didn't have parent safety locks, I would be worried he was out roaming the streets. You can yell at me when everybody is sober! Now, can I please get Ramon home?" Harry shifted his weight, his right arm drifting up to his left shoulder only to be dropped when he realized what he was doing.

"Something wrong with your arm?" Joe had seen the motion, spotted the pain in the other man's eyes.

"Nothing important. I have another person to get home. You can finish lecturing me another day." Letting out a soft sigh, Harry turned and left the house, Joe watching him go.

 **Ramon Family House**

Harry stopped the car and glowered at the house next to them. Behind him, Ramon snored softly. The young engineer had felt compelled to tell Harry the entire story of how he'd come to be living with his parents once more. As much as he tried to keep his distance, the older man felt the group worming their way under his skin. Despite having to deal with the advances of the drunken Snow, the silliness of an inebriated Allen, and the snores of the sleeping Ramon, Harry felt an odd affection building in his feelings for them. Sighing and shaking his head, he got out of the car and opened the rear passenger side. At least Ramon had willingly buckled himself. Allen had fought him on it. Muttering to himself, Harry reached across the younger man to get him unbuckled. With a snort, Ramon awoke, blinking owlishly at the man leaning over him.

"Harry?" Cisco frowned as he stared at the familiar face. Something was wrong with the other man's eyes and hair.

"Yes, Ramon. Come on, this is the last stop," Harry said, getting the seat belt undone and carefully helping the younger man from the car. As he climbed from the vehicle, Cisco remembered the night. While he'd consumed a great deal of alcohol, he wasn't as bad off as Caitlin and Barry.

"Thanks for the ride, Harry," Cisco said, taking more control of his body and straightening up. "I'll take it from here. If my parents see you, they might mistake you for the Dr. Wells of this earth."

"Okay." As Cisco headed up the walk, he was aware that Harry stood waiting by the car, ballcap pulled down low. The front light flicked on and Momma Ramon was pushing the door open, words pouring from her mouth rapid fire. "No, I didn't drive," Cisco assured her, catching about half of what she was lecturing him about. "My buddy Harry dropped me off." He turned and waved at the still waiting older man. "He didn't drink any alcohol. He was the designated driver." Stumbling into the house, Cisco continued to assure his mother, hearing the car start and drive off once the front door was closed. Interesting. Harry had made sure Cisco made it safely inside before driving away. How thoughtful. Seemed the man from Earth 2 was just full of surprises.

 **Early Morning, Hospital**

The knock at the door was so soft that Iris almost didn't hear it. When she looked to the door she was surprised to see Harrison Wells shuffle into the room, hat pulled down low to hide his face, his left arm in a sling and a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his right hand. Moving silently, he deposited the flowers on her table and turned, getting ready to leave the room. "They're beautiful. Thank you," Iris called out, stopping him in his tracks. Turning slowly, he lifted his head so that she could clearly see his face, mismatched eyes looking odd.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Harry replied, his eyes avoiding hers.

"I was already awake. I've done so much sleeping recently that I woke up early," Iris replied. "Why don't you come have a seat." She motioned at the chair with her right hand. A look of surprise and terror crossed his face.

"I don't want to bother you," he declared.

"I could use the company," Iris countered. "Come on, I don't bite."

"Maybe I do," came his quick response. Iris fixed a determined gaze on him. "Sorry. I should go." Once more he turned to leave.

"Stop," Iris ordered. To her amusement, he stopped in his tracks. "Now turn that butt around and get it over here in this chair." Giving her a sideways look, he let out a long sigh, and came over to sit. "So, flowers, and a thumb drive?" Iris arched an eyebrow at him as she looked at the thumb drive he had left with the flowers.

"The least I could do," he replied.

"No, the least you could have done would be to keep quiet and keep stealing Barry's speed," Iris shot back. He blinked confused eyes at her. "Dad told me everything. He's really pissed at you by the way." Reaching out, she took his chin gently in her hand and turned his head so she could see the faint bruising along his jaw. "Is that his handiwork?"

"Dr. Snow may have added to it," Harry admitted.

"Caitlin hit you?" Iris arched an eyebrow and suppressed a laugh.

"I was a dick," Harry replied immediately.

"I see. The sling?" Iris motioned at his left arm and his eyes flicked to the sling and then back up to her face.

"Dr. Snow being over cautious. I'd not use it, but I figure getting hit by her once was more than enough." He looked around, but returned his gaze to her as Iris shook her head.

"What happened to your arm?" Iris held his gaze.

"Nothing that really matters," he answered back. "My badge of cowardice, I suppose."

"Zoom?" Iris studied him and tried to sit up more flinching in pain.

"Careful," he said, immediately standing and moving to help her. "Here." Gently he helped her shift into a more comfortable position before stepping back and looking her over with a critical eye. Frowning, he fluffed her pillow, made sure her feet were covered, and pulled her blanket up some. "You should rest."

"Daddy mode suits you," Iris decided, amused to see a look of confusion flash across his face only to be replaced with a blush. "Stay, talk to me. What's on this thumb drive?" She waggled the drive between her thumb and forefinger.

"Last night," Harry responded. "I got the feeling that you were supposed to be there so I figured I could at least record it for you. Barry is a very good singer."

"No way, you recorded the entire night?" Excitedly Iris pulled her computer over and inserted the USB drive.

"I hacked the security feeds and downloaded everything that I could find that you might have wanted to see," Harry informed her.

"How did you guys do with the costume contest?" Iris happily started clicking through pictures, saddened to see the lost and lonely look in Harry's eyes in so many of them. A father without his daughter. Frowning, she leaned forwards to study one of the photos.

"Oh, we won best group costume for covering the greatest span of his career," Harry answered.

"What did you do to your hair?" Grinning, Iris reached up and knocked his hat off, revealing the wild gray hair beneath. She'd not been able to get a very good look at it when she had skyped with Barry. "Oh that is just too perfect."

"And a tad more permanent than Ramon led me to believe." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I was rather hoping I'd see Cisco dressed up as Jareth," Harry continued, stooping to pick up his hat. "Oh well. So, you like it?" He motioned at the drive.

"I love it. Cisco as the Goblin King," Iris mused. "I think Barry would have filled the costume out more."

"Perhaps, but I think Cisco has more of the theatrical flair," Harry countered.

"I don't know. Barry can be pretty dramatic." Iris smiled, happy to see a ghost of a smile flicker over his face. She motioned at the thumb drive. "Can we watch it?"

"Shouldn't you be getting breakfast soon?" Harry only looked mildly uncomfortable. "I'd be happy to leave you to rest and watch it later."

"And deprive you from the joy of watching. Hell no," Iris said. "I know, why don't you go get us breakfast while I get cleaned up, and then we can watch it while we eat. Deal?"

Blinking, he slowly nodded. "Deal." Standing, he picked up his bag. "What do you want to eat?"

"I have it written down." Beaming, Iris handed him the list she'd made earlier in the morning.

Taking the paper he read through it before tucking it into a pocket. "Do you need help before I go?" As he asked the question he pulled his hat back on, only to have Iris knock it off again.

"Harry, right now you look more like David Bowie than Harrison Wells. You're still wearing the contacts that change your eyes, your hair style is completely different, and your hair is gray. Don't wear the hat. Go. I will be fine." Flashing another smile, Iris slowly started getting out of bed.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." He started for the door, pausing and turning back to her. "You're really okay with me?" Locking her eyes with his, Iris nodded.

"It's a bit weird, I admit. However, I think I can deal," Iris answered honestly. He studied her, looking for any sign that she was lying.

"You truly are a remarkable young woman. Your father must be very proud. No wonder he wants to kill me." Smirking, he turned and left the room.

 **Two Hours Later**

He'd meant to get back sooner. Iris was due to be released that afternoon if her doctor was satisfied with how she was doing. Joe hadn't intended to be gone for so long. He'd actually meant to bring her breakfast. After everything that had happened though, he'd fallen asleep and apparently slept through his alarms. This meant he was walking as quickly down the hospital halls as he could. Already a nurse had chastised him for running. Laughter floated down the hallway and he recognized the happy giggle of his baby girl. Smiling at the fact that his children were getting along, Joe didn't knock as he waltzed into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw not Wally but Harry.

"Hi, Daddy," Iris greeted him brightly. "Harry brought me flowers, breakfast, pictures, and video from last night!" She was positively glowing with her joy so that Joe's anger was burned slowly away.

"Joe." Harry shot to his feet, looking ready to bolt for the door. "I can go."

"Harry, sit down," Iris ordered. "Daddy, stop your homicidal thoughts. I am issuing a temporary peace accord. If either of you violates it, you'll have me to deal with."

"Alright, baby," Joe said, holding his hand up in surrender. Giving Harry the stink eye one last time, he then took the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down to watch a very drunk Barry belt out Starman with Caitlin and Cisco wobbling in the background as backup. Iris's laughter filled the room and warmed Joe's heart. Harry made some comment that made Iris giggle even more and Joe was shocked to see a smile grace the other man's face. It was a pleased smile that was summoned by Iris's laughter. A smile that made Joe think that maybe the man wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
